Nick Jr. Characters Meet Blue's Big Musical Movie Part 9
'Transcript' *Audience: (Chattering) *Steve: Ahem, Uh, Hi, Before We Begin, The You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be Show, We Have a Very Special Opening Act Starring, The Amazing Periwinkle! *Periwinkle: Periwinkle, Appearo! *Audience: (Cheering) *Dora: Do Another Trick! *Periwinkle: Hold On to Your Seats, and Get Ready for a Magic Show!, Peri, Pocus, Ocus, Crocus, Now, Uh, Pick a Card, Any Card, No, Not That Card. *Steve: Okay, Is Everyone Ready?, Slippery, Do You Have Your Costume On? *Slippery: I'm Ready! *Steve: Okay, Shovel? *Shovel: Yeah! *Steve: Pail? *Pail: Ready! *Steve: Okay, Mailbox? *Mailbox: Ready, Steve! *Steve: Tickety? *Tickety: (Rings) *Steve: Blue, Sidetable, and The Nick Jr. Characters? *Sidetable: Ready!, La, La, La! *Diego: We're Ready, Steve! *Periwinkle: Thank You, Thank You. *Steve: Periwinkle's Finishing Up. *Periwinkle: Peri, Pocus, Ocus, Crocus, Gotta Gocus. *(Audience Cheers) *Child: You Missed One! *Tyrone: Excellent! *Steve: Great Magic Show, Periwinkle! *Periwinkle: Hey, Thanks, Are You All Ready? *Steve: Um..., Yeah! *Mailbox: Places, Everyone! *Blue: (Barks) *Linny: Okay, Slippery! *Kai-Lan: Are You Ready? *Wubbzy: You're On Next! *(Slippery Getting Ready) *Periwinkle: Okay, Everyone, Here Comes What You've Been Waiting For, The You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be Show! *Audience: (Cheers) *(Curtain Opens) *Slippery: I Can Be Anything..., Whoa!, Whoa!, Oh No! *Audience: (Gasping) *Pail: Oh No! *Sportacus: Slippery Slipped! *Steve: That's What He Was Afraid Of, What Should We Do? *Tickety: I Know, I Have an Idea, This is What We Can Do. *(Music Starts) *All: If Something Goes Wrong, If Something Goes Wrong, Don't Give Up, Don't Give Up, Don't Give Up, Just Go On. *Slippery: I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be, Like a Captain On a Boat On a Rolling Sea. *All: Don't Give Up, Just Go On. *Stephanie: Great Job, Slippery! *Shovel and Pail: To Be Animal Doctors is Our Wish, Healing Dogs, and Cats, and Birds, and Fish. *Snail: I Just Got to Be Me. *Audience: (Laughs) *All: I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be, I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be, If I Don't Give Up, You Know It's True, I Can Do Anything That I Wanna Do, Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah! *Mailbox: Steve!, Steve, I'm Stuck and It's My Turn! *Miss Spider: Don't Worry, Mailbox, We'll Get You Unstuck. *Holley: Do You See Anything Stuck in Mailbox? *Children: There! *Oswald: There It Is! *Steve: Okay, Mailbox, Here You Go! *(Squeaks) *Mailbox: Whoa, Hey, Ya. *(Audience Cheers) *Mailbox: Hoo, Hey, Whoo, Ah, Ah. *Tickety: Don't Give Up, Mailbox! *Pail: We Know You Can Do It. *Shovel: You're So Funny, Mailbox. *Tickety: Just Go On! *Mailbox: Pretty Funny Mood, Huh... *Audience: (Laughs) *Mailbox: Knock Knock! *Audience: Who's There? *Mailbox: Letter! *Audience: Letter Who? *Mailbox: Letter in She's Been Knocked In!, Ha... *All: (Laughing) *Mailbox: I've Been On Stage for All You Folks, and Made You Laugh at My Jokes! *All: Go, Mailbox, Go On! *Mailbox: I Didn't Give Up, I Went On! *Sidetable: Blue Wants to Be, A Classroom Teacher, To Teach the Kids About Life's Great Features, Got to Work Real Hard, You Gotta Be Real Smart, I Know You Can Do It, I Know You Can Do It, I Know You Can Do It, You Can Get Real Smart. *Dora: Sing It With Us! *All: I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be, I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be, I Don't Give Up, You Know It's True, I Can Do Anything That I Wanna Do, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! *Audience: (Cheers) *Steve: Great Job! *(All Nick Jr. and Blue's Clues Characters Cheering) *DJ Lance: So Everyone Has Sung Their Song! *Plex: But, Steve, Who's Next? *Steve: Do You Know Who Hasn't Sung Their Song Yet? *Child: You and Me! *Steve: You and Me? *Marina: Yeah! *Twist: Yeah! *Steve: It's Our Turn, Are You Ready to Sing Our Song? *Dora: Great! *Steve: It's Our Turn! *Dan Handerson: Good Luck! *Blue: (Barks) *Sidetable: Show Them What You've Got! Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas